Angeli
by Cricketpoor
Summary: An Au where Angelus has one of the main parts.... Warnings: minor character death


Angeli

Author Cricketpoor

Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue…

Paring: Aus/other

Rating: eh…PG-13 R ish somewhere in that area

Warnings: minor Character death.

Archive: ask first

Feedback: yes please

Authors Notes: This fic is a horror thing I wrote for school a couple of years ago… it is also AU.

The night was dark and windy the leaf on the ground at the playground in Clifden, Ireland flew up in the air only to fall back down again. In the playground two small children was playing, a boy and a girl.

The Boy was named Tomas Smith he was seven years old and wore blue jeans, and a forest green sweater. He had a sweet smile and big blue eyes his hair was light brown. With him he had a Girl whit dark hair and brown eyes she wore a pink dress and a pink jacket. She also smiled sweetly. Her name was Elisabeth 'Lizzie' Goodman. She was five. Their parents would come and pick them up in a time span of an hour as they always did. As Tomas and Lizzie waited for their parents two shadows came along. Both of the shadows growled like dogs thought they were humans. Lizzie was the first of the two kids to discover them she carefully asked them

"Who are you "

The taller shadow answered

"Your friends, want to play?"

It was a male voice. Tomas said to Lizzie

" Ssh we shouldn't talk to strangers…"

Then the smaller shadow answered

" We are not strangers. You have seen us before."

It was a female voice. Tomas and Lizzie took each others hands and walked forward to the shadows then three feet from the shadows they stopped and Lizzie carefully with her voice trembling of fright asking

"We have...?"

Then the shadows grabbed them and the bigger one who held Lizzie answered

"In your worst nightmares…"

Then the man took her jacket collar in one hand and dragged her jacket of her. And in the before so silent night the scream of a five year old girl echoed…

Twelve o'clock in the morning sergeant O'Connor at the police still worked with tracking down clues of who or what killed the two children in the playground. The alarm had come about ten the night before when a parent had found her little daughter in the playground killed. Later also the boys parents had alarmed that their son was dead in the very same playground. At least the police didn't have to track the parents of these kids.

Meanwhile underground

Meanwhile underground in a basement apartment a radio was on and the journalist spoke about the tragic event, the two small children killed last night in the playground in Clifden. A man named Angelus was speaking to a woman named Angela.

"So you are going to sun bade to day? Oh gee I forgot you can't."

Angelus smirked. Angelus was about six-foot-one tall and wore a pair of black leather pants a dark red silk-buttoned shirt and a black duster. He has dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and he wore silver rings as only jewellery. And right now he smirked.

"Well, that is a drag at least so I'm told Liam what's up any way Soulboy?"

Angela returned. Angela was about five foot four and wore black leather pants a red tank top and a long black leather duster. Her hair is chestnut red and her eyes are green, she wears one golden ring, and a silver bracelet and Ironic enough a pair of sunglasses. Angelus snarled at her saying that

"Don't call me that I grow past Liam for centuries ago and about that soul-thing…"

Then he growled. Angela smiled and asked

" Do we move after tonight?"

Angelus smiled

"Well soon people will hunt us with stakes but we say tonight. Yeah tonight will be special."

That night the Chan family spent whit their friends Sarah Woldman and Todd Archeim. They had an excellent dinner eating a delicate stew. When they had finished the main course they sat talking about last nights terrible happening. Sarah sat really close to Thomas. Her blonde and his black hair were mixed together. Sarah was seventeen and Thomas fifteen. John and Anne Chan were twelve and thirteen respectively. Todd, Mr and Mrs Chan spoke silently they were very sad, the Chans thought that the worst thing ever to happen would be the death of one child of theirs. Todd that was going to be father with in a month agreed. Then a loud knocking was heard it was on their door! Mrs Chan went to open the door. There a man and a woman stood the man had dark hair the woman red. The man was the first to speak.

"Kids… It happens again… oh God… they were dead… can we borrow your phone? …The cell-phone is broken…"

He looked real desperate and the kids' poor, poor kids were all Mrs Chan thought before she said.

"Of course come in it is over here oh those poor kids."

Angelus and Angela followed her in and closed the door be hind them they splinted up Angela went for the phone and Angelus went in were the rest of the family still sat. Angelus heard the sounds of Angela feeding and said to the persons in the room:

"Now you all are nice boys and girls and sit still and quiet."

Then his face transformed the forehead got big wrinkles and his eyes became golden and glowing. He stretched his neck through bending his head to each side. Then he smiled. His teeth was short and sharp except the fangs, they were longer. He pierced them with a look and said

"Angela babe come here and give me a hand."

Angela came and stroked her self against Angelus.

" Yeah baby"

She answered. They pulled up Sarah and Thomas from the sofa and they stroke almost caress their necks bending it to the side and first kissing it then one fast pierce and a rhythmic sucking. Then they continued whit the others.

Next morning Police assistant O'Connor had a new case on his table a whole family killed…

That night Angelus and Angela left town. Where they went? Well rumours say that they are right here in our city. All this things like running away from home or suicide is not true it is Angelus and Angela partying like they have done together or alone for the last Two hundred fifty years. By the way do you know what their names mean? Their names mean the same: The one with the angel like face. Angelus is male, Angela female and together they are Angeli. They have no mercy and no remorse. So if beautiful person knocks on your door don't invite him or her in…

_Angelus: " You have to know what to see"_ _Innocence _


End file.
